chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Every Trick in the Book
Every Trick in the Book is the 42nd level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. It was created by John Lewis, and was titled Take a Walk in the original set. 414 route: Play in even step. Push the block across the water, then push the next block into the bomb immediately on its left, then push the next block into the bomb guarding the yellow key. Go through the yellow door and collect 4 chips and a red key, then go through the red door and collect 2 chips. In the next room, walk to 2 squares above the topmost trap button, wait 1 then move 2R D 2R 2D 4 then down past the pink ball to the force floor in the bottom-left of this room. Collect 2 chips (the third cannot be collected without suction boots), then collect all of the chips in the top left. Use the block to get the red key, then go through the red door, release the teeth and lead it onto the bomb (stand on the uppermost gravel and move D at the exact moment that the teeth moves U). Collect the suction boots (do not collect the blue key yet), then go down to the force floors (Chip can just beat both the paramecium and the pink ball if the timing has been perfect) to get the remaining chip. Now get the chip immediately below the traps (the teeth will have released the walker from the traps onto the bomb). Now get the blue key and pick up 2 chips from the toggle maze behind the blue door. Push the block in the next room over the lowest water tile, allowing access to 7 more blocks, 6 of which are used to access the red key and the red button, which will clone a fireball onto the trap button (the dirt in front of the clone machine must be removed first). The remaining block has skates underneath it. Go through the trap, open the top red door and then the bottom yellow door to get the fire boots and 2 chips, get the chip behind the fire in the lower room, and return to the start (the skates allow for a shortcut in the ice/glider room), collecting the chip next to the hint, and walk through the rightmost fire next to the bugs. Collect both chips and the green key (past the thief). Return through the recessed wall and into the top left room. Go down through the thief, collect the fire boots behind the green door, and move 2D L D (blue key) U R U L D L U R D L U L (flippers) 2D 2R (U L D R 2D L U R) L D R D 2R D. Pick up 3 chips in the blue wall maze behind the thief, obtain another chip by partial posting the right-hand teleport. Press the green button, collect the chip, explode the first bomb below, then press the blue button and collect the chip behind the second bomb. Move to the right, collect the last 2 chips and the skates, then return through the socket and skate to the exit.